The Beast's Maze
by thisisrockbottom
Summary: Josh and Leslie are two siblings who enjoy exploring. Little do they know about the beast that lives in there.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"Mom, do I have to go?" Moaned Leslie, a freckle faced fifteen year old girl. She was thin with an athletic body from playing soccer. "I don't want to spend my entire summer in some old, rusted cabin!"

"Yes, dear. You never know, you just might have fun!" Replied her mother, Sandra. "It's good for you to spend time with your older brother."

"Half brother… Come on! He spends all his time out in the middle of nowhere. There isn't even internet! How will I talk to my friends?" Leslie slumped down in her chair and let out an over-exaggerated sigh.

Sandra smiled and said, "Listen, sweetie. You don't need to have internet to have fun. Who knows? Maybe this year you'll get to explore the cave like you wanted to several summers before!"

"I don't care about the cave! Besides, brother never lets me go."

"This year might be different."

They pulled up in front of the small cabin. It had nothing but forest surrounding it. The old,rusted door creaked open and out came a young man no older than twenty-seven. He was muscular with thick brown hair and green eyes. "Hey! You made it! This year we are going to have so much fun!" He said with a huge smile on his face as he waved at them.

Sandra got out of the car and said, "Hey, Josh! It's always good to see you!" She gave him a huge hug then looked over at Leslie who was still in the car. "Get out of the car, Leslie, and say hi to your brother! You are being very rude!"

Leslie groaned as she got out of the car and dragged her feet toward her brother. "Hey." She went into the cabin and slammed the front door.

"Is everything okay with Leslie, Mom?" Josh asked.

"She is fine. I think it's just a phase." Her mom said as she shook her head. "Do you think you could help me with her luggage?"

"Of course, Mom!" Josh grabbed all three bags filled with Leslie's stuff.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that heavy for you?"

"No. I got it." Smiled Josh. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? We are going to have so much

fun!"

"I know, but I have-"

"You have work. You never take a vacation, mom."

"Maybe I'll take one next year. It's just that someone needs to pay the bills."

"Okay, mom. I'll see you in four weeks." He leaned in and gave a kiss on Sandra's cheek.

"Alright! You two be safe!" She waved and headed back to her car.

"We will! I'm going to go see what Leslie is up to! Bye!" He went into the cabin, looked back and watched his mom pull away. When she was out of sight he went down the hall into the guestroom. He placed his sister's luggage in the closet, walked over to the bed where she was lying down playing tetris on her phone, and said, "Hey, Little sis! Aren't you excited to see me?"

She looked up from her phone and said, "No."

"Aw. Why is that? I know you don't mean that." He said with a fake frown.

"Because we always do the same boring stuff every year. I've been down every trail, seen every creature that's been out here, and have been bitten by mosquitoes more times than I can count!

So, no! I am not excited to be here!"

"Actually, I have something different planned this year." Josh said with a huge smile on his face.

"I think you are finally old enough to help me out with this."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Oh… Maybe not. You aren't going to have fun anyway." He shrugged.

Leslie, eager to know, sat up and begged, "Please tell me! I really want to know!"

"Okay. If you insist." He laughed. "I'm going to take you into the cave."

Her eyes got wide with excitement. "Really? You aren't messing with me?"

"Nope. I'm not messing with you. I actually need your help with something."

"What is it?" She asked eagerly wanting to know more.

"I can't tell you now." He said. "You need to get some rest. I'll tell you more about it at breakfast."

"Okay, Josh. I'll be patient a little longer, I guess. Thank you! I really am excited, now!"

"Of course!" You have a good night, sis. We have busy day tomorrow!"

"Good night!" Leslie said as she got under the covers.

Josh turned off her light and walked out of the room. He went into the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and downed it in two gulps. He let out a sigh, shook his head, and whispered under his breath, "I hope I don't lose my sister to the cave like I lost her."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

It was a bright morning. The dew on the leaves sparkled in the sunlight. The air was crisp and the breath of the fox could be seen as it chased the frightened rabbit.

Josh woke up and was surprised to see that breakfast was ready. He asked, Leslie who was pouring a cup of coffee, "What are you doing up? You are never up this early."

"Good morning to you, too!" She smiled and handed him the mug. "I'm just really excited to see the cave today!"

His eyes widened. "Slow down. There are some things you need to know before we go into the cave."

"Like what? Bring a flashlight and spare batteries?" She replied with sarcasm in her voice.

"I know that is important, but you need to know what is in the cave."

"Okay, Josh. What is in the cave?"

"Well… I don't actually know."

"Really? Then, Let's just go and we'll find out together!" She replied as she started to scarf down her breakfast.

"This is important. Every creature that has gone into the cave has never come out and I've heard growls echo out of the cave when I've gone near it. This thing that lives in there might be dangerous." He told her with concern in his voice.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." She chimed. "The most dangerous thing out here would be those pesky mosquitoes. The animals that wandered in probably wandered out later when you weren't there to see."

"That's the thing, though. At the entrance of the cave there are only prints that lead in. There are none that lead out. We have to be smart and always stick together. You can't wander away from me. Not even for a second."

"Okay, Josh. I understand. Could you hurry up and finish your breakfast so that we can go?"

Josh continued to eat with the thought of regret in the back of his mind. He isn't sure if she is ready for this, but he needs her to be. If he waits, then it might be too late. Quickly snapping out of deep thought, Josh said, "Alright, sis! Thank you for breakfast! Let's pack some backpacks so that we can go."

"What else do we need? Lunch? I've already got that made." Leslie said with a smile as she held up two paper bags. "See? One for you and one for me!"

"You know we need more than that." Josh reached into the hall closet and pulled out two Backpacks. "We need to fill these up with our gear which consist of headlamps, water, matches, rope, emergency blankets, pocket knives, and a change of clothes."

"Ugh! Why couldn't you have this ready before I got here?" Complained Leslie.

"I started packing them, but you need to help out, too."

"I already made lunch! Isn't that enough? We shouldn't be out that long, right?"

"Or we could stay home if you want."

"No! I want to go! Fine! I'll help. Jeez! Hopefully this doesn't take too long!" Said Leslie reluctantly.

"Thank you, sis! I knew I could count on you!"

When the bags were packed, they were finally on their way at around noon.

"Why is this bag so heavy? Could you carry mine, Josh?" Cried Leslie.

"No. You are strong enough to handle this and you need to know how to take care of yourself. If you don't think you can do this, then we will turn around." Said Josh.

"I don't want to do that!"

"Then we will keep going and I need you to stop complaining!"

"Whatever." Leslie shrugged and let out a huff.

When they arrived at the entrance of the cave a cool breeze that came from within sent needle like chills down their backs. It had a big entryway with stalagmite and stalactite formed around it.

As they entered they heard every sound amplify and echo. The drips of water, their footsteps,even their heartbeats seemed to fill the cave. A click was heard when Josh turned on his

headlamp. "It's getting dark. You should turn yours on too." Said Josh.

"Okay." Replied Leslie. Another click, then a moan.

"I think we need to be as quiet as possible." Josh whispered. "Whatever lives in this cave might not like company, so it'd be best if it doesn't know that we are even here."

"Yeah. Okay. Don't try to scare me. Alright? It's not going to work." Leslie rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious. I don't want anything to happen to you!" Josh replied.

"Okay. I'll be quiet."

Josh still wasn't sure she was taking him seriously. All he could do now was hope that he can protect her. As they walked deeper into the cave, they came to a fork with two paths. Josh immediately went to the one on the right. "Wait!" Said Leslie. "I want to go left."

"I think we should go this way, sis."

"Maybe we could separate." Leslie replied with a smile. "I think it would be fun. Then we could meet back here and tell each other what we saw!"

"No! We need to stick together!" Snapped Josh.

"Why? I'll be fine!"

"Okay. We will go left, but we need to stay together! Don't ever bring up the idea of us separating ever again, okay?"

"Okay. I won't."

Josh walked up to the cave wall and marked an arrow on the wall with chalk.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Leslie.

"So that we can always find our way out. The last thing I want is for us to get lost in here."

As Leslie continues down the cave, Josh shines his light a few feet away from his mark and saw large scratches along the wall that lead to the ceiling above. He only hopes that bringing his sister here wasn't a mistake. Nothing can happen to her. "Wait up, sis!" Josh said shrugging off what he saw. He ran after her deeper into the cave not knowing what lies ahead.


End file.
